Anmesia of Love
by BabyMelono0o
Summary: Eriol a guy that when he falls deeply in love with Tomoyo, he loses his memory. What shall Tomoyo do?


Anmesia of Love  
  
Author's Note: This E/T story is base on a hong kong film that most of you may not heard of. That film is called Why Me Sweetie?.  
  
I'm putting everything japanese because Tomoyo is japanese. It is my favorite hong kong film. It would be a pleasure for you to read it, and leave suggestions.   
  
Characters:  
  
Real Name/Name in Movie/Name in CCS/Description in Movie  
  
Louis Koo Tin-Lok / Don / Eriol Hiragizawa - a studly baker who runs a small but popular bakery in Japan and is also a player.  
  
Cherrie Ying / Ding Ding / Tomoyo Daidouji - an American Born Japanese who charms Eriol with her energetic, offbeat ways and is also a high school drama student.  
  
Tats Lau Yi-Tat / Dr. Chie / Takashi Yamazaki - a genius wanna be dentist  
  
Cherrie's Friends / Meilin Li - Really helpful friends   
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Tomoyo yelled as she chase the bus while running, (almost tripping). She's wearing a halter-top dress with wings on the back of her outfit, looking like an angel.   
  
Eriol is also on the bus and he screamed "Stop!" Tomoyo ran in front of the bus and it halted with a sudden SCREECH.  
  
She ran up the bus and discovered her friend's boyfriend, Ryu , is with another girl.   
  
Meilin, Sakura, and Syaoran came runing out of the taxi and also ran up the bus. Tomoyo stuck her leg out of her dress and kicked Ryu on his private part.  
  
Meilin's sweat-dropped and her ruby red eyes widen and said "Tomoyo, that is his third cousin!"   
  
Tomoyo ran out the bus and to the plum cherry blossom park. "Are you okay, Ryu?" Meilin said. Sakura and Syaoran followed Tomoyo out.   
  
Tomoyo layed on the soft grass, next to a plum blossom tree, with the names Eriol and Tomoyo 4-ever on it and closed her eyes.   
  
"Tomoyo, lets go home." Syaoran said. "You guys go home first, I'll catch up later." said Tomoyo. "Okay." her friends said and left.   
  
Eriol walked out of the bus and stand right in front of Tomoyo. He stucked out a hankerchief. Tomoyo open up her eyes and saw a familiar face in front of her. She quickly stood up.   
  
In a quiet and blushie motion she grab the tissue and wiped her face. The cutie's name was Eriol, and he has midnight blue hair, ocean-like blue eyes, and a smile that makes ice melt right away.   
  
Tomoyo stared at the Eriol. "My named is Eriol. Every morning I would go to the temple to wish for marriage. You can return the hankie to me tomorrow." Eriol said in a hot voice.  
  
Tomoyo continue to stared at him as he left and she kept right on wiping her face with the soft, smooth and lavender smelling hankerchief.   
  
The next morning Tomoyo walked into the park where the temple lay. She kept the hankerchief nice and clean.   
  
As she walked in she waved her hankie and another tall, pretty girl walked pass her waving another hankie.   
  
She looked over at the temple and saw Eriol surrounded by girls that are either flirting with him with him or waving hankies.  
  
She got really mad so she pulled the hankie really hard. Eriol discover Tomoyo was standing there, ruining the hankie.   
  
He walked over and stuck his hands out. Tomoyo put the hankie into his hands. He grabbed it and started to kiss it.   
  
Tomoyo stared at him with a really weird look then turned around secretly smiling. Ever since then Eriol would walk Tomoyo to and from school.  
  
One night, Eriol payed people to spray water in front of Tomoyo's apartment as Eriol climbed up the lader to Tomoyo's window holding a box and a rose.   
  
Tomoyo stared out the window in a really blushie look. Eriol gave her the rose and open the box.   
  
Inside is a small heart shape cake. "Tomorrow, you can invite all your friend to my bakery tomorrow for free." Eriol said.  
  
Eriol climbed down the lader and rolled himself to the corner wall. He recieved a phone call from Tomoyo.   
  
"But I still can't feel it yet?!?" Tomoyo said over the phone in a low voice. "Do you feel it now?" Eriol said.   
  
He put his cellphone on his chest and made a heart beeding noise "Boh Boh, Boh Boh, Boh Boh" Eriol put the phone back onto his ears and Tomoyo said "Mmm" as in yes.  
  
All of a sudden Eriol turned red and collapses. Tomoyo obviously didn't know...so she just went like "Bye Honey, don't you worry, I caught all your love, I won't lose them"  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo brought all her friends to Eriol's bakery. "Excuse me, miss. Are you invited?" Mai, a waitress, asked.   
  
"Of course we are! I am his girlfriend!" Tomoyo said. "Please wait a minute." Mai said.   
  
Mai walked over to Eriol and pointed to Tomoyo as she asked "Is that girl invited?". Eiol shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, miss. My boss said you are not invited." Mai said. "What are you talking about?!?!" Tomoyo screamed and she ran inside the bakery.  
  
Inside was crowed with Eriol's other 'girlfriends.' She ran to Eriol. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Eriol said. "What do you mean? I'm your girl friend, Tomoyo." Tomoyo screamed.   
  
"My name is Eriol and these are my girlfriends, Yumiki, Emeko, Yukia, and Keiko. I don't seem to regonize you."   
  
"You player....i hate you, i never want to see you again!" Tomoyo said with tears spilling out her beautiful amethyst eyes.   
  
Tomoyo, Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran were about to leave when Tomoyo's sixth sense sensed something.   
  
Right then, a punch came out of nowhere, so she just grabbed a cup of water, and poured it to the person behind her, which happens to be Eriol. He dodged.  
  
Tomoyo was really angry at Eriol for not remembering her again and yelled "Let's leave!" Meilin, Syaoran, and Sakura grabbed the most precious pastries on the table and left.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. please be kind enough to give me suggestions.  
  
I would really appreciate it if you would give me some suggestion WinkWinkiee 


End file.
